Really Simple Syndication, referred to as RSS, is a popular web feed format. RSS is used to collect content from web pages. Users can subscribe to content syndicated via RSS. Users can subscribe to receive an aggregation of content from various web pages. For example, a user could subscribe to receive news from a local news paper that has been retrieved and formatted for publication to the user. This content can be updated periodically. Currently, the kinds of content received via RSS include web page content, such as HTML, links to web pages, and links to digital media. It is not uncommon for a user to utilize RSS to gather content and generate a report incorporating the content. For example, a user can utilize RSS to gather stock market content. If the user wants to incorporate the gathered content in a report, the user typically copies and pastes the content into the report. Copying and pasting can be time consuming, inefficient, and tedious. Copying and pasting can be especially time consuming, inefficient, and tedious if the content includes numbers to be pasted into a spreadsheet or the like. Further, the content being copied and pasted is static, requiring copying and pasting each time the report is to be updated.